This protocol describes the first human trial of a systemically delivered gene therapy product for treatment of cancer. The primary aim of the trial is to define the pharmacokinetics and toxicity of the product when delivered into hepatic artery. Patients will be monitored on the GCRC for signs of toxicity as well as to identify any excretion of adenovirus that may occur. The efficiency and stability of gene transfection will be studied in detail to determine anti-tumor effect, impact of provoked immunologic response and cellular and molecular effects.